


Lunar Crusaders

by Sorsrus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsrus/pseuds/Sorsrus
Summary: The world of Riding Duel, where duels are fought at high speed, begins to be compromised when two spirits from the world of duels, Ehther and Erebus, decide to expand their lands to the human world and it is the duty of a group of chosen ones the stop them and preserve their world.





	1. Chapter 1

With the engines roaring, both competitors approached the starting line as the organizer of the local tournament approached the duelrunners.

“Thank you for participating!” He said cheerfully. He was a young man of about twenty, his skin was dark, and his height was slightly above average. “This is the end of my first card tournament, there have been problems as you know, but we have managed to get here without problems. I have to thank those who helped me organize everything and the players for participating” about twenty people were in the stands “ I don't want to bore you anymore so go ahead!”

He ran off the road and climbed to a small elevated post in the stands of the stadium. Small, it was perfect for giving new players a sense of competitiveness, and thanks to the small size the blue plastic seats seemed almost full. Both competitors felt nervous, as both Dwheel's AI voices announced "Duel Mode." The traffic light above their heads lit their three lights green, and when they were turned off the first one lit red.

Both Dwheel uploaded their revolutions.

Second in orange.

They swallowed saliva.

Third in green.

All in green.

They shot out.

One of the dueling bikes, a deep red color, took advantage of the first corner made a turn and began to drive back observing the dark brown dwheel that followed, both chassis had decorations that made them look like monsters in a certain way and the engines roaring gave the vague sensation of two animals about to kill themselves. The Life Points marked 4000.

“You and Me!” He yelled before turning and placing a card on the field “It's your turn!”

The second runner gradually reached the red dwheel.

"Dino, I think you are overexcited," he replied, placing a card and activating Machine Assembly magic. For a few seconds the image and the loud sounds of an assembly line appeared and left like a cloud. “Steamroid, go ahead!”

_Steamroid - 2300ATK_

It didn't take long for a cartoon-eyed locomotive to appear and smash the hidden monster with the loud sound of its steam engine. In response, her rival invoked the same card she had stolen, a gigantic megalodon that barely fit on the same road. That was bad for him, Steamroid gained and lost 500ATK if it attacked or was attacked.

_Megalosmasher X - 2000ATK_

"Do you like my Megalosmasher?" Dino asked with a certain smile under his rex-shaped helmet.

"He is as ugly as you are," replied the other.

Dino took advantage again when accelerating, rushing his megalodon against the locomotive that did not hesitate to jump against the monster even if it had the chance to lose. 500 points were subtracted from his life as his dwheel lurched and the milometer dropped a few revolutions. When he stole the next card, he felt that he was in the mouth of that creepy monster that flew over his owner.

“Charging Gaia, allows me to summon him in a normal way causing his original ATK to become 1900.”

A neight, and a black horse ridden by a rider carrying two cavalry spears as red as his opponent appeared to face his rival. He placed a card.

"He is still very weak, Aleksei!" Frostosaurus!

_Frostosaurus - 2600ATK_

The Megalosaurus disappeared into dust, and if the tremors of a gigantic, huge neck, covered in frost, already seemed great, it was even more striking, and at an order he crushed the rider with his ice tail. Aleksei's points were further reduced. He activated his trap card and Charging Gaia appeared again.

“Time Machine activated, I bring the last monster destroyed by battle from the graveyard.”

Dino shrugged. 2300 from ATK was still too little to face his rival, with nothing in his hand to turn him around, he inhaled deeply and took a card from the deck when he started his turn.

“Activate Enemy Controller! I change the position of your Frostosaurus to defense.”

Dino looked back, and this time it was him shaking as the rider pierced the dinosaur with his spears. With nothing to defend against, the next two turns passed with the rider destroying Dino's monsters one by one. In the last turn Aleksei summoned another Steamroid and took a direct 2300 hit to his life. But finally a relief, Spacetime Trascendence allowed him to remove two or more dinosaurs from the game in the cemetery to summon, from the same place, a monster whose sum of levels was the same. Sabersaurus and Petiteranodon, monsters destroyed in those tortuous turns, gave way again to Frostosaurus. Aleksei's jaw clenched.

"Tail Swipe!" Dino shouted more confidently than before at that magic card.

That card, possessing a dinosaur of level 5 or more, allowed him to return two of the opponent's monsters to his hand, and this time it was Aleksei who was punished with 2600 direct damage due to having no defenses that almost left the Dwheel at 0 capacity.

_Dino - 1700LP_

_Aleksei - 200LP_

The punishment of that shot was enough for Dino to take almost a turn. The laps were not important but of course it was something that made the audience liven up. The screen of his dwheel, apart from allowing him to see the cards placed as if it were a simulator, let him see Dino's face and his brown eyes full of confidence through the black protector of his helmet. He needed to upgrade his deck, Aleksei thought, placing a face-down monster and a trap card.

"Come on, Aleksei, is that all you have?" Dino took a card. “Black Veloci, on attack!”

A chirp was the sound of summoning a scaly velociraptor of a complete black color. He ran animated next to his owner with his tongue out, you could almost see the drool of that being. An order and Frostosaurus smashed the monster in defense with a stomp.

“I win!” Dino shouted. “Black Veloci, attack!”

Aleksei activated the trap from the previous turn. Machine King allowed him to summon such a card as an effect monster, placing him on defense and taking the blow. Dino's face turned sour.

"You only postpone the inevitable," he shouted again.

"My God, shut up at once ...”

It was Aleksei's turn, and as he stole his card his serious expression changed to a face that looked like a smile.

"Power Bond!" This time it was he who was screaming. “Power Bond allows me to make a fusion summon of two monsters I have in the field or in my hand, King of the Swamp as replacement and Rescuroid” the portal opened, leaving a red ambulance whose headlights had turned into blue eyes. “Ambulance Rescuroid, 2300 that thanks to Power bond adds the one of its fusion materials in exchange for suffering the ATK added at the end of the shift.”

_Ambulance Rescuroid - 4400ATK_

The ambulance sirens lit up the stadium and the loud sound was enough to silence both prehistoric beasts. With no cards in hand or in the field to stop that, it didn't matter what he attacked.

“Well played…”

The ambulance launched itself at the Frostosaurus, smashing head-on into the head-on against each other despite the power differences. But it was not enough. The chassis of Dino's dwheel opened like a flower and the steam it released slowed the bike down to a stop.

_Aleksei - 200LP_

_Dino - 0LP_

Aleksei passed him, skidded with the vehicle sideways, and when braking, took off his helmet. He took a deep breath before getting up, leaving the helmet on his back, and briskly walking towards the red Dwheel that was still blowing some smoke. He held out his hand and helped the driver out.

"The legs always tremble afterward, right?" Dino didn't seem angry at losing.

"Oh, yes" replied Aleksei, "can you walk?"

Dino nodded his head. He took off his helmet and they both towed the dwheel to the goal. He continued with that smile, even after losing, the two of them did not know each other for a long time but somehow Dino was an magnetic person, he had been all that tournament jumping and screaming with an energy typical of a small child, it was impossible not to see him. He was too happy for Aleksei, who sighed with annoyance when that radiant smile pierced his eyes as he looked at him.

“I really liked playing against you, I think you could be my rival. It takes a rival to advance, don't you think?”

“Rival?” He raised eyebrow “I don't need a rival, but thanks. I am happy with my current level.”

"Then let's be friends!" Aleksei raised an eyebrow. The boy seemed incredible to him, but not in a good way. “And if you change your mind because I start to win, then you can improve with me.”

Somehow they ended up exchanging phone numbers, although Aleksei did not plan to have it on any social network something told him that he would have no choice. He just wanted that award and left at once, something that did not wait when the organizer got out of the stands and gave Aleksei a ticket.

“The award, please enjoy your visit to the museum.”

“Thank you.”

Aleksei took the ticket. An entrance to an exhibition about Dueling Monster in ancient Egypt, he didn't really want to go and he even thought to resell it to get some spare parts for his Dwheel, but seeing the printed drawings of some monsters that were considered “adorable” in a yellow banknote simulating a papyrus the stingy magpie was born from it. It was too pretty to sell.


	2. Archfiend Black SKull Dragon

After each duel Aleksei did some maintenance on his Dwheel, checked the Momentum engine, the cushion, looked for any chassis crash or scratch, checked the suspension. He checked everything, it was his baby after all since he had practically built it piece by piece with a scrap metal skeleton. He had given her a coat of paint that was reminiscent of mahogany and had been juggling different veneers to give her the look of a monster transformed into a motorcycle. That small, dark garage at his home in Satellite, lit by a single light bulb that was supposed to change every three months, had seen his treasure rise.

After finalizing all the details, he got on his Dwheel, touched the touch screen under the handlebar and immediately a robotic voice announced "Duel Mode: ON", causing what was supposed to be the fueltank to open and let out a platform with grooves and holes for cards, a small backrest lifts up to the middle of his back, and both the pedals and the handlebars are repositioned for a straighter posture. With his deck ready at the top, closest to the screen, he was quickly shuffled and five cards stood out from the rest. He took them and inserted them into another slot, which looked down, between the field gaps and the deck slot, allowing the cards to open in a small fan in the compartment, facilitating their extraction and at the same time avoiding flying when it reached high speeds. On both sides of the deck were two slots, one was for the graveyard and one for the offside zone, and below the spaces for field cards, arranged in 1-2-2 in a scaled fashion, more slots for the magic and the traps.

His hand was visible on the screen, and the monsters and the magic cards that he was putting on the field both face up and face down were also visible, the latter taking a translucent tone on it that indicated their position.

The sound of his mobile phone warned him that it was time for the exhibition, so he put on the helmet he had been holding between his legs until then, turned off the duel mode and left the garage, closing the door with a small key chain. As he reached the Daedalus Bridge, the responsible of linking Satellite Island to the city, confirmed that his duel finder was off and marched down the highway to allow him to go faster. Half an hour later he was parking in the parking lot of the museum where the exhibition was held, he gave the ticket to the receptionist.

"Try not to drill a lot of it," he asked, "I want to keep it."

"Of course," she said in a funny tone.

Aleksei had to admit that it wasn't much of a museum, seeing mummies was not his thing and he was not too surprised when he passed by the section of stuffed animals behind some showcases. Nor did he bother to keep an eye on the ancient papyrus exposed as he approached some stones tablets that he did recognize, the most striking was, possibly, the one that the public would most recognize: Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Instinctively he looked at the ticket and realizing it was an exhibition sponsored by the Kaiba Corp he sighed heavily.

"Those people and their fetish with that dragon" he whispered almost bitterly.

"It´s a publicity stunt" a female voice behind him answered as he walked to stand beside him. “This, perhaps, is one of the best known spirits.”

"Spirits?"

Aleksei looked at the young woman, of the same height, intense and slanted green eyes looked at the tombstone with a nostalgic air, they were even more striking with the black outline. Her dark, almost gold skin practically glowed in the artificial light of the hallway that extended to their left, while her white suit seemed to have never been soiled. A fine gold crown rested on her gathered wavy black hair, with a brooch of the same material with several precious stones, behind her back while two locks rested on her shoulders grouped together by two rings, also made of gold.

They looked the same age, at least that's what Aleksei thought, but when he finished looking at the woman it felt like she was huge. He looked straight at her but in his perception he looked at her from so low that his vision blurred.

"That's right, ancient cultures thought of the monsters we now use for duels as spirits." I guess you know the story of Pegasus, the creator of the game.

“Vaguely.”

the woman moved behind him and walked down the hall at a slow pace, devoting her relevant seconds of gaze to each tablet that was exposed. After hesitating a little, Aleksei decided to follow that person who was so hypnotic.

"It all starts with the shadow games," he explained, "in ancient Egypt and in other equally ancient civilizations it was used to settle disputes between two people, very ancient magic was used and the winner was able to impose heavy punishment on the defeated, which usually resulted in their death. The strongest soul was believed to have the truth.”

"So it was some kind of trial?"

She nodded his head. Both of them continued walking through the corridors of the exhibition, with the woman talking from time to time about a specific piece that fascinated her and he limited himself to assimilate certain concepts such as a world of spirits duels, and a deep connection between a skilled human and his cards was capable of bringing those beings to life. But, like a pang, the doubt stuck in his mind and left his mouth without doing anything to remedy it:

“You must like all this, why are you giving me the tour?”

As Aleksei said this he feared the girl would get angry, he recognized that it had sounded bad. Really bad. Lethally bad. He was surprised to see that she was smiling happily, as if she had been waiting for that question all along.

"It is my exposition, it is clear that I love all this," she replied, his green eyes paying full attention to him “I am Amsu Ishtar, owner of everything you have seen so far, and descendant of the last guardians of the pharaohs that preceded us. I handed out several tickets like the one you have” Hearing that, Aleksei took it out of his pocket and turned it around several times until she nodded slightly “and you're the first to arrive so I'm going to give you a gift: take my hand.”

Aleksei's eyes widened like a cat´s in the dark, and as his face and lips paled he began to look more and more like a ghost.

“Sorry?”

"The hand," she repeated without changing her mood.

He agreed, and at the slightest touch a strong vision of being surrounded by flames hit his mind. He could feel them, flames swirling around him, while a huge, almost demonic figure was hidden by the smoke. Aleksei did not hesitate for a second when he knew that he was lying on the ground and the fire was eating what was left of him, and after seeing his motorcycle destroyed on the ground and the cards turned to ash, he jumped back .

He was sweating. His back was soaked and his legs trembled until he lost his balance and fell to the ground. With one hand holding his head, he squeezed one of his knees confirming that it was whole.

"What the fuck ... was that?" He was panting. He could feel his clothes sticking against his skin and even his soggy hair. Bewildered and on the verge of tears, he tried to convince himself that it had only been his imagination.

"A vision of your future," she said with a more serious face, "I have that ability."

Aleksei was able to get up after a few seconds of yelling at her internally, although still trembling.

"There is a way to escape your destiny, I want you to have this card."

He took it with a blurred visionhe could barely read the name on the card, "Ankuriboh" much less put it in the pocket on his black pants assuring him that fresh air would help him, Amsu accompanied him to the exit and handed him a small business card, stating she would be there all week. He just wanted to leave, he kept everything in his pockets as best he could and climbed into his Dwheel without much regard for his own safety. He took off and drove back the highway he'd used to get there, clearing his mind and body in time to hear his Dwheel turn duel mode on its own and turn, forcing the same road into the duel lane. He looked back, the person next to him had an elongated dwheel, longer than his, a dark blue color.

He couldn't see the person's face through the helmet but from his complexion he looked like a tall man. He clenched his teeth.

“What do you want?”

"I activated your duel mode," he said, pointing with his thumb, "this is a duel where the winner takes it all."

“Why!?”

"Because it's fun," he said “People fight with tooth and claws when cornered, and I want you to do that. I want you to show me that you are worthy of calling you "duelrunner". The first person to take the next curve begins.”

"You lunatic piece of shit," he snapped. He had never been so angry, he cared nothing, least of all being a duelrunner or what he considered a duelist. He only had one thing in mind at the time.

He leaned his body forward and accelerated his Dwheel to its maximum, taking the curve several seconds before his forceful opponent.

“DUEL!” Aleksei shouted. The cards were shuffled, took his hand, activated Machine Assembly, and quickly played a Polymerization with Steamroid and a King of the Swamp “Fusion Summon! Steam Gyroid!”

Steam Gyroid - 2400ATK

"That's right, feel the anger." Let it flood you.

"Shut up and play, fucking edgelord!"

The stranger simply placed two cards face down, placed a monster on defense and returned the turn. Aleksei had neither the desire nor the time to be patient, he summoned Drillroid, a friendly driller who, along with his fellow steam train with helicopter blades spinning around his apparent waist, attacked without any regard for the rival. The face-down monster died, and to defend against the second blow the opponent paid 500LP and revived the magician, so that he could be destroyed again.

Unknown - 3500LP

Aleksei - 4000LP

That made Aleksei´s blood boil.

"You're not the only one playing with fusions! I send a King of the Swamp out of my hand to the graveyard for polymerization. Summoned Skull, Archfiend Cavalry, Fusion Summon Archfiend Manifestation!”

Aleksei wasn't sure until the stranger used Call of the Archfiend with his last concealed card to bring back the previous Summoned Skull, but they were both practically two copies except that the first one was a muted blue and violet tone instead of typical original colors

“When Archfiend Manifestation is on the field, all Summoned Skulls earn 500ATK, and he is considered on as well thanks to its effect.”

"Shit," he whispered.

Archfiend Manifestation - 3000ATK

Summoned Skull - 3000ATK

He felt it, as his monsters were defeated, the electric shock that engulfed his body and caused an agonized scream to rip from his throat. The Dwheel spun around n itself with the last attack, but he was able to stabilize it. Machine monsters caused Machine Assembly to earn two tokens per machine destroyed. His right arm started to burn, the bike sputtering, but he wasn't going to give up. He made a wheelie and moved to the side of the stranger again. He draw a card, smiled maliciously, and placed it after his turn. If he had seen that smile or not, he didn't care.

"Do you enjoy having your life on a thread?" He asked him “All right, Archfiend Manigestation, direct hit!”

“Mirror Force!”

That guy never thought that Aleksei would have a rare card as Mirror Force, in one blow all of his monsters went to the graveyard, placed a card and let Aleksei snatch his turn.

“I sacrifice Machine Assembly to summon a machine monster: Drilldroid, come on, direct attack!”

When Drillroid attacked his forearm he was beginning to be the focus of pain in the entire limb, and just as Aleksei had screamed the same stranger gave his best cry of pain when he felt the holes digging into his chest.

Unknown - 1900LP

Aleksei - 2200LP

Turn ended.

"You did very well, I think you are the first person to inflict so much damage on me at once. To be your first and last time in a shadow game you have done great, so don't torture yourself when I beat you.”

"I preferred you quiet."

He snorted in amusement. That person enjoyed every lost LP based on pain, that was obvious to Aleksei, but a game of shadows? The fleeting mention of Amsu made him realize that everything had darkened and, although he was able to see the outside, it seemed that he was covered by a layer of dark smoke that was following them. The stranger started his turn, brought back the Summoned Skull with a Call of the Archfiend and fused it with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon using polymerization.

There it was, that being that he saw in his vision. Clearly and before his eyes, roaring like a roar that no other monster had yet released.

"Archfiend Black Skull Dragon," he recited calmly.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon - 3200ATK

The flames of orange, violet and black tones swept over Drillroid and the impact made Aleksei recoil until he almost lost sight of his opponent no matter how much that dragon made him tremble with fear. He looked too real, the fire in his eyes, the red muscles and his igneous breathing accelerated by wanting to finish, and he saw disappointment in that face when the stranger said not to activate its trigger effect.

Aleksei - 600LP

"It's not a hologram, is it?" He thought as if someone could give him an answer.

He drew a card. Ankuriboh. Before he had the time to wonder how it had appeared, the motor made a small explosion that made him look back. But he didn't have time to jump when the entire dwheel was blown up.

The vision was repeated. His dwheel was scattered all over the road while he was in the center of the flames and his card were turned to ash, but this time it was not a corpse grazed by the flames. There was only one card left of the 40, with this 41, of which he owned:

Ankuriboh.

The sound of the ambulances was the last thing he could hear, swearing that the hands of a small black animal kept his head straight and tried to keep him awake, without success. Aleksei fainted out.


End file.
